


Elysian

by caelestisxyz



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Haru is Oikawa Tooru's past life, Just Roll With It, Kings & Queens, Light Angst, M/M, Old Timey setting, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Reincarnation, Short story for the Alpha King & I, Soulmates, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: "Iwa-chan, I want to hear a story!""What kind of story?"The other end is silent for a few seconds indicating that Tooru is mulling over his answer. A soft gasp can be heard before he says, "I want to know more about my past life!"(Side story for The Alpha King & I)





	1. Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of sharing countless headcanons with my friends on tumblr. I'm sure there are inconsistencies from things mentioned in Alpha King, but I just can't find it in myself to give a fuck. This can be read as a stand alone fic but a few things, in the beginning, may cause confusion. Haru and Oikawa look exactly alike except that Haru's hair is longer. Any questions, feel free to ask me!! Happy reading~

Almost a month after leaving the small, peaceful town of Seijoh, Hajime has finally mastered modern communication. Though his texting skills are still a bit rusty, at least he no longer types in all caps and doesn't make nearly as many typos as he used to. For a guy who was born half a millennium ago, he thinks he's doing a fine job of adjusting.

He even goes so far as to boast about this to Tooru during one of their phone calls. And, Tooru wouldn't be _Tooru_ if he didn't reply with some form of provocation.

"Took you long enough,"  he teases with a snort, "Now these phone calls can get a little more interesting."

Over the phone it is difficult to decipher emotions; it's one of the reasons why Hajime isn't a fan of text messaging. But while they're talking like this he's able to pick up on the varying cadences of Tooru's voice. He notices how the word 'interesting' is said in a lilt lower and huskier than the foregoing words. Naturally, his interest is piqued.

Hajime brings the phone closer to his ear. "Interesting?" he prompts.

Tooru hums; it's more of a purr. Hajime swallows thickly. He spares a glance to Kyoutani who is asleep on the adjacent bed. Quietly, he stands up and heads for the door.

"My birthday is coming up,"Tooru speaks again, still using the same rousing tone _, "_ What are you going to give me, Iwa-chan?"

"It's a surprise," Hajime replies, completely missing the bone Tooru was throwing at him, "I've already mailed it off. Be looking out for it."

On the other end, Tooru laughs, though a hint of disappointment laces his words, "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for it. Thank you."

Reaching the door to the roof of the building, Hajime opens it and is greeted by a warm breeze. He wishes he can sleep up here on the roof instead of in the cramped, musty hotel room. But the hotel staff has already told him once that he isn't allowed to loiter up here. Hajime does it anyway because he feels like it.

"You still there?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What are you doing up anyway? It's almost midnight there."

"Can't sleep."

One thing that Hajime has learned about Tooru is that he isn't a person of few words. Clipped replies and concise explanations are not Oikawa Tooru's style. So that has to mean that something isn't right. He prepares himself to pull the truth from Tooru because he knows that the omega isn't going to willingly tell him what's the matter.

But then Tooru is talking again.

"Iwa-chan, I want to hear a story!"

"What kind of story?"

The other end is silent for a few seconds indicating that Tooru is mulling over his answer. A soft gasp can be heard before he says, "I want to know more about my past life!"

"Okay." Hajime thinks that's doable. Of course, Tooru would want to know more about his past life. "What would you like to know?"

"Tell me about how you and I… I mean Haru met."

He's told Oikawa about Haru before but he's never told him about the circumstances behind their first meeting or the troubles they faced prior to their union. Thinking back on it, Hajime can't help but wonder if their encounter had truly been orchestrated by the universe. The odds were against them from the start and yet they persevered.

"You don't have to if you don't want,"  Tooru quietly says, "I can imagine how hard it must be-"

Hajime shakes his head, then reminds himself that Tooru can't see him. "It's fine. I don't mind at all." And, he really doesn't because this is one of the memories from his past that always brings a smile to his face.

Tooru's excitement is evident in his voice. "Start from the beginning, Iwa-chan! I want to know everything!"

"I don't know if we'll have the time it's already late."

"Relax, mom, it's summer break. I can sleep in tomorrow"

Hajime growled. Tooru laughed.

"Sorry, I'll behave."

"I highly doubt that but whatever."

It takes a couple of minutes for Hajime to calm the omega down because when Tooru is excited about something his nerves spike and he's all over the place. Eventually, Tooru promises that he'll be quiet now and tells Hajime that he can start the story.

So, Hajime starts at the beginning.

**.**

**.**

The air stank with the smell of burning flesh and horse manure. Still, his men had the appetite to roast a boar in the middle of their camp. Hajime turned down every offer with an apathetic wave of his hand; he never had much of an appetite after a battle. Sounds of men choking on their own blood as they gave their last breaths and their fruitless pleas of mercy still rang loud in his ears. The only mercy Hajime could grant was a swift death.

From birth Hajime had known that his death would be in battle, fighting for something with all of his heart. But oftentimes he found himself questioning his purpose. Initially, his goal had been lucid, however now, he couldn't see past the pile of bodies.

Was there no end to this bloodshed?

The sound of wild masculine laughter interrupted his thoughts and Hajime decided that it is time for him to retire for the evening. They would set off at dawn to return to the palace where his soldiers' mates and pups were eager for their return.

Hajime had no one to return to so he'd never minded the long campaigns across uncharted territory that stretched on for months on end. However, he was a king, and if he wanted his head to remain on his shoulders, he needed to be a good one.

A few meters from his tent, Hajime was hit with a saccharine scent that would have made a weaker man submit to his primal urges. Hajime only huffed under his breath and hurried his steps, agitation marring his features. Pulling the flap of the tent back, Hajime was met with the sight of a very naked and wet, female omega propped up on his futon, eyes glazed and skin flushed.

"Greetings, your majesty," the woman purred, "I am-"

Hajime turned his back to her, not allowing her to finish the rehearsed greeting. He left his tent and took the short walk to his courtier's tent. This time, he was going to have the man's head on a pike for sure.

This happened after every single battle. A spoil of war in the form of an all too eager omega was placed in his tent, ready to submit to him and beg for his knot. And, just like all the other times, Hajime wasn't interested. He'd thought after the first threat of a beheading, his courtier would have gotten the message. Hajime wasn't known for his forgiving nature, rather his brutality toward those who defied him. It baffled him that his cowardly courtier would have the audacity to defy him so blatantly.

"Kujira!" Hajime bellowed, storming through the man's tent. The smell of opium and unwashed flesh attacked his senses. He assessed the occupants of the tents and watched how their heads bowed at the sight of him.

Kujira, a ferret-faced middle-aged beta, wasted no time falling to his knees and prostrating himself before the king. "Your grace, please allow me to explain!" he pleaded.

"Make it swift," the king commanded, "And, I will grant you the same courtesy at your execution."

The sniveling mess of a man sobbed, "They fear that you will fall in battle and leave no heir to take your place!" Tentatively, he snuck a glance to Hajime. Seeing the darkness in the alpha's eyes, his head lowered again. "Please, forgive me, I only had the good of the realm in mind!"

"How much?" Hajime asked.

"Your majesty?"

"How much gold are my advisors paying you to disobey your king?" Without bothering with a reply, he dismissed Kujira's paramours with a wave of his hand. The scantily clad women scurried out of the tent without a second glance of concern in Kujira's direction. "Good of the realm, you say? Yet it is your pockets that have reaped the most benefit."

Kujira pressed his head further into the oriental rug, his voice coming out muffled, "Without an heir from the Iwaizumi bloodline, discord will ensue."

Even now, there were schemes to usurp Hajime from the throne brewing - as if anyone could try - and without leaving an heir behind, he would be jeopardizing everything he's built in the short span of a year. Wars will wage amongst the clans for the right to rule and innocent bystanders will be the ones who suffer the most. It all seemed silly, really. To think that one decision made by Hajime had the power to throw an entire realm into chaos. But that was how their world operated. Without order, they may as well be their ancestors; a pack of wild beasts.

Hajime understood that essentially Kujira and his advisors wanted the best for the realm, yet, that did not excuse Kujira's actions. Because of him, Hajime's tent was going to smell like that omega for the remainder of the night.

"I will speak with my advisors on the matter upon my return," Hajime said, his voice was duplicitous in its calmness. "As for you..."

Kujira's entire form trembled for things never turned out good when Hajime was this calm.

"Prepare sleeping quarters for the omega, replace my futon, and find me some incense to dull the scent of her." The hour was late and Hajime wasn't in the mood for an execution; he was never in the mood for an execution. "Hurry and do as I've commanded."

With mumbled words of gratitude for an extension on his life, Kujira hurriedly left the tent. Once he was out of sight, Hajime audibly sighed. He'd known that the time would come for him to take a mate but he'd hoped it wouldn't have come so soon.

* * *

 A month later Hajime reluctantly agreed to his advisor's terms under the condition that he was allowed to choose his own mate. Hajime wasn't only interested in an omega who could bear his pups; he wanted a companion who he could trust with his life as well as the life of any potential offspring. A king had countless followers, as well as enemies but it was rare for a king to have someone he could trust. 

Though he did not disclose this to his advisors. Men like them could never begin to grasp Hajime's point of view. He never bothered revealing his true thoughts and feelings with anyone and he honestly was tired of shouldering that burden alone.

They agreed that Hajime could choose his own mate, however, the choice would have to come from a group of omegas that they'd handpicked from neighboring countries. Each of the omegas were born of noble houses. Men and women who would fit into Hajime's world easily.

The omegas would have a chance to compete for the king's heart and it would give Hajime a chance to get to know each of them better before making his decision. The entire competition would be open to the public as well. Good entertainment was what kept the people from rioting and his subjects were in need of a distraction from the troubles of their own reality.

When Hajime said that he didn't want to turn this into a spectacle, one of his advisors snidely suggested that they reopen the fighting pits instead. The same pits where a young Hajime had slaughtered countless siblings for his father's sadistic pleasure. The advisor who dared make that suggestion was dismissed from the king's council and was currently awaiting further punishment in the dungeon.

Hajime understood that without a distraction, the people would riot but the fighting pits would never be opened under his rule. In the end, he agreed to the _omega games._

"If I do not find a mate who suits me," Hajime told his advisors at the end of their meeting, "I will send them away and appoint my own successor."

One of his advisors opened their mouths to protest and was met with a vicious growl; Hajime would not accept any more objections.

* * *

 The contestants arrived within a fortnight. It was a sunlit day of mid-Summer, and the sky held a soft blue glow. Bright and early that morning, they stood in the courtyard, dressed in elaborate kimonos, ornaments adorning their hair. All pretty and pristine. Fundamentally, Hajime was a slave to the natural law just like any other alpha so he could appreciate an attractive, healthy omega. But he didn't just stop at a pretty face. He needed someone who could hold his attention after he knotted them.

Along with the trials, his advisor's had created, Hajime had his own way of determining who was the right match for him. Each of the contestants was told to present the king with a gift of their choosing. The gift was supposed to hold some sort of sentimental value. Food wasn't allowed due to obvious reasons; events like these were the perfect opportunity for an assassin to try their luck.

This was Hajime's way of getting a feel of the omegas. He figured he'd be able to determine the ones who were worth consideration and the ones who would be sent home before the week was up. Hajime wasn't trying to be harsh; he just didn't want to string anyone along. It made no sense for him to keep anyone around if he wasn't interested.

An opening ceremony was held. There were music, food, and games to celebrate such a joyous occasion. Hajime sat upon an elevated dais and watched the festival down below. For the occasion, he reluctantly changed out of his armor and wore a dark green kimono with his family's crest embroiled on the back in a gold thread.

He wasn't playing the role of a fearless warrior today. Today he was the young king who was trying to find someone to share an empire with.

Throughout the festival, the contestants stopped by, one by one, with their gift and introduced themselves. Hajime had been warned that the competition would actually start during the introductions, still, he was not prepared for how frank most of them were.

One male omega from the mountain region gifted Hajime with a handkerchief that he'd scent marked for Hajime to use during his next rut. Another omega, a female from Osaka, gave him a sketch of herself... fully nude. There were countless questions that Hajime didn't bother asking. He accepted the portrait with a smile but turned it faced down after she sauntered off.

Fortunately, there were those who actually gave him genuine gifts. He was given a music box by a male omega who had a cherub-like face and the rosiest cheeks Hajime had ever seen. Other than him, four others gave him memorable gifts. That meant that five out of the eight were worth a second glance. That only made things easier for him.

After the introductions, Hajime reluctantly left the safety of his dais. By his advisors' suggestion, he sat down with the eight omegas for tea in the drawing room. His personal shamisen player performed a wistful piece that was easily drowned out by the inane chatter of the bevy of omegas. 

He was trying to get to know more about the omega who'd gifted him with the music box but the others made it difficult for him to hear anything the soft-spoken man said. Each of them was vying for Hajime's attention. When they couldn't talk over one another, they flooded the room with their scents to gain the upper hand.

The combined scents only succeeded in making him nauseated. Excusing himself, Hajime stepped out onto the balcony to catch a breath of fresh air. If this madness continued, he feared that he would send every last one of them away before the day was over. Tomorrow would be easier, he reminded himself. For the next four days, he would be spending the morning with one of the contestants and then the afternoon with another.

On the fifth day, the contestants would have their final competition. Hajime was looking forward to seeing what talents the omegas possessed. Initially, he'd found the idea of an actual competition to be degrading. Who was he to determine a person's worth? Then again, there was nothing wrong with healthy competition.

In the drawing room, two of the omegas were bickering with one another and their voices carried to the balcony. Heaving out a deep sigh, Hajime rubbed his temples in agitation. He would have to find a way to survive the remainder of the afternoon first.

Absently, he looked out over the balcony where the wisteria garden stood. His great grandfather had the garden constructed for his first wife. The queen had been extremely ill, and the king had wanted her to live to see the garden completed. He'd made the mistake of asking a sorcerer to extend her life. But magic never came without a price. The queen's life had been extended and her health was restored but the king's health had rapidly declined. He'd died the next day and the queen lived long enough to take another mate; the king's brother.

That garden was the true reason behind his father's depravity. Hajime had often thought about having the garden destroyed. Other than nightly trysts amongst his servants and soldiers, no one visited the wisteria gardens.

So, Hajime was a little surprised to see someone sitting there, picking flowers. From the distance, he could tell from the person's clothing that they were not one of his handmaidens or any handmaiden from the visiting lands. Their grab was far too luxuriant to be anything but nobility. Hajime found himself transfixed on the stranger as they gathered all the flowers they'd picked and settled on the grass.

Hajime was practically leaning over the balcony to get a better look, to see what they were doing. When that didn't work, he decided to get closer.

-o0o-

Out of sight from the stranger, Hajime watched as their slender fingers nimbly intertwined the stems of the flowers. It appeared that they were crafting a halo. Hajime found that strange but nothing could be stranger than the king spying on a maiden from behind a tree. He'd set out to see what they were doing in the gardens. Now that he had his answer, he should've left.

However, Hajime found it difficult to tear his eyes away. The stranger was androgynous in his appearance but so were all male omegas. Their head was lowered so Hajime couldn't see their face properly, he could only make out their side profile. Long, brown hair hung heavily down his back and was adorned with yellow daisies. His kimono was yellow and white; it was simple, yet obviously made from the finest of silks.

They were quietly humming a familiar lullaby and Hajime could feel the tension in his neck relaxing and the building headache slowly ebbing away. Hajime thought about hiding out in the garden in the company of this stranger for the remainder of the day. The omega could continue with their crafts and Hajime could rest against the wisteria for a nap.

It seemed like a fine idea. Silently, Hajime settled on the soft grass, rested his back against the bark of the wisteria and closed his eyes. He drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

When Hajime opened his eyes again, the omega was kneeling in front of him, curiosity marring his features; his incredibly attractive features. Hajime blinked once- two times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I thought that a bear had slipped into the garden," the omega mused whimsically. "You were snoring very loudly."

Hajime was half listening to the omega; he was too enthralled by the way their orchid painted lips formed every syllable. He'd never seen lips that pink so they have to been painted that way, he was sure of it. A gentle breeze wafted the sweet smell of honeysuckle to Hajime's nostrils. Greedily, he inhaled the intoxicating scent until he was drunk on it.

The smooth column of the omega's pale throat was the only visible skin other than their hands and Hajime couldn't stop staring at it. The omega's neck was long and graceful like a swan's. His inner beast fed his mind with images of him lunging forward and sinking his teeth into the omega's flesh. And, he wouldn't stop there.

A soft gasp pulled Hajime's attention to the omega's terror filled eyes. In their reflection, he saw the pitch darkness of his own eyes. The stranger must have sensed the threat because he stumbled back, landing on his bottom, his head bowed in submission. It took all of Hajime's willpower to leave the garden without giving in to the primal surge to claim. 

Hajime barely made it to his bedchamber before he started undressing haphazardly. He was hard, full to bursting, aching painfully. Desire gripped him and he began to tremble in his need to alleviate that pain. He fell to his knees, staring at his fisted hands. He swore, surprised to find his own hand gripping his erection. His hips rose jerkily, body demanding release even as his mind resisted.

And lost.

He squeezed himself reflexively, the memory of the omega's scent flashing through his mind and then his body. Low grunts and the occasional whine of frustration filled the room. His mind raced and he no longer tried to ignore the images his beast supplied him with. How long had it been since Hajime had released his pent up frustration? It felt like years. He breathed heavily, unable to move as the aftershocks of pleasure gripped and released him. Stumbling to his feet, he went further into his room, falling on his bed, his body spent.

This wasn't his rut and that omega hadn't been in heat. Hajime blamed it on sensory overload. Also, his guard had been down after waking from a nap; a traitorous voice in the back of his mind reminded him that his guard was never down. Nonetheless, Hajime would not dwell on this. The days ahead would be occupied by the visiting omegas and he was sure that he'd scared the omega from the garden off.

There was no risk of bumping into him again.

* * *

Sunlight filled the sky, pure scattered light; its hue ambitiously illuminating each crevice of the land. The remnants of last nights feasts were nowhere in sight. Overnight, the palace was cleaned and prepared for the second day of the King's Quest. While Hajime's subjects enjoyed food and games outside of the palace, he prepared himself for his first pursuit of the day.

As agreed, a chaperone would accompany each of the omegas during their time with the king. It was a precaution that Hajime hadn't deemed necessary until after yesterday's episode. He was still ashamed of himself for behaving in such a way; king or not, he did not force omegas to submit to him.

During a quiet breakfast - it was only quiet because Hajime decided to eat alone - he overheard two of his handmaidens gossiping to one another. People had already placed their bets on their favorite contestant. Hajime wasn't surprised that those who had the highest bets were the ones he deemed the most unfit.

"...have you seen Saonji-sama's heir?" one of the handmaidens whispered, "He's awfully tall for an omega."

"I hear he rubs onions on his scent glands," the other said as though it were the most bizarre thing she'd ever heard, "It's supposed to keep alphas from courting him."

They giggled at the idiocy of it all and Hajime decided he'd heard enough. Loudly, he sat his yunomi on the table. The laughter ceased as the two women moved to clear his table. He'd never paid attention to their gossiping before, usually too distracted with war plans to pick up on anything else. Thinking nothing of it, Hajime prepared himself to meet with the first contestant and their chaperone. He was curious to know the activities that the omegas had chosen for them to do together. Dressed in a similar kimono from the previous day, Hajime walked to the courtyard. His courtier greeted him with a nervous bow.

Hajime sighed. "What is it now?" he asked.

Kujira fumbled with the heap of scrolls in his arms. Finding the right one, he scanned it. "You were scheduled to spend the morning with the Yamamoto princess." He fetched another scroll and unraveled it. "Due to a late registration, you will be spending the morning with the heir of Hightemple."

On cue, Hajime and Kujira were approached by two middle-aged betas. They bowed respectively and when they did, Hajime noticed the omega who was standing behind him and his jaw dropped. Although his long hair was now piled on top of his head with intricate ornaments adorning it and his face was painted, Hajime recognized him.

"Haru of the Saonji clan," the heir spoke softly, timidly. Tentatively, he took a step forward and presented Hajime with a book. "For your majesty..."

Dazedly, Hajime accepted the book. In the background, he heard Kujira and the two betas talking about how Haru had missed the opening ceremony because he'd been under the weather. Hajime knew that wasn't true because he'd seen Haru in the wisteria garden and he'd looked perfectly fine. But he said nothing. He couldn't have gotten a word out if he tried.

Haru stared at his folded hands. Hajime knew that his staring was making the omega extremely uncomfortable and he forced himself to look away. If he'd thought Haru had been gorgeous yesterday than today he was breathtaking in a red kimono with a multicolored obi. The floral ornaments in his hair were yellow. Hajime wondered if yellow was Haru's favorite color.

Then, he remembered the book in his hand. Glancing at the title, he raised an eyebrow. Haru had given him a book on fairy tales. 

"You're welcome," Haru murmured once they were walking through the courtyard, his chaperone not too far away.

Surprised by the bite in the omega's voice, Hajime halted his steps. "Pardon me?" he asked just to see if he'd only imagined it.

Haughtily, Haru lifted his head. "First you disrupt my afternoon with your snoring and now you don't have the decency to thank me for giving you one of my most cherished possessions."

Was this the same, timid omega from before? Hajime was so taken aback by this new revelation that he did not bristle at the omega's obstination. "Your most cherished possession is a children's storybook?" He smirked. The smile dropped almost instantly; he never smiled.

"You ingrate-" Haru caught his chaperone giving him _the look._ His mouth snapped shut and he huffed under his breath. "Would your majesty be interested in a game of shogi?" 

Hajime frowned at the omega's sudden shift in moods. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed how intently Haru's chaperone was watching them, as though he were waiting for Haru to misbehave. There was also something about Haru's posture that caught Hajime's attention. It was as if he was trying to make himself appear as small as possible.

_'...have you seen Saonji-sama's heir? He's awfully tall for an omega...'_

Hajime looked at Haru again, trying to determine if the rumors were true. But he was too distracted by a sudden realization. This was the same omega who he'd spent the entirety of his night thinking about. Well, _thinking_ hadn't been the only thing he'd done. 

"The king is not only rude but daft as well," Haru hummed thoughtfully. "I will make a note of it."

"I am not rude nor am I daft," Hajime interjected curtly. "And, I do not want to play shogi. Neither do you. Tell me, what would you be doing right now, if you were back at Hightemple?" He purposefully blocked Haru's view of his chaperone.

Haru was pleased by the king's correct assumption: he never wanted to play shogi. "After talking to my flowers in the high garden-"

"Talking... to your flowers?"

"How else do you expect them to grow?"

Hajime chuckled derisively. "You can't be serious? That's ludicrous!" 

Haru gasped, placing a hand over his heart as though Hajime had greatly offended him. "A very important attribute of nurture is communication. A flower can not grow if it is not loved."

"So, you fancy flowers?"

"No," Haru replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. Then, he giggled. "Of course I fancy flowers. It's quite obvious." He continued to laugh, his eyes crinkled and his voice was high, airy.

Hajime felt an unfamiliar sensation at the back of his neck, spreading across his face. Realizing what it was, he turned away sharply, hiding his face from the omega. He was actually blushing like a maiden! On top of that, he had been behaving like some lovestruck fool. Hajime was known for his apathetic, often crude, demeanor. If his enemies saw him now they'd think the rumors about the ruthlessness of the alpha king had been fabricated.

"I used to go riding with my brothers," Haru quietly added. "Now I go by myself..."

Because all of his brothers were dead, and Hajime's father was to blame. He wondered if Haru hated him for that. Not that he'd be surprised. Everyone who hated him did so because of his father's past transgressions.

Turning back to Haru, Hajime caught the somber look on the omega's face before it was expertly hidden. "Then, we shall go riding," he announced magnanimously.

The omega's entire face lit up. And, just as quickly his face dimmed "I can't go riding in this." He waved a hand at his kimono in distaste. "Besides, _she_ won't allow it."

Now was Hajime's chance to impress the omega; he would ignore the fact that he was actually trying to impress anyone. Standing at full height and squaring his shoulders, he declared, "I am the king. Surely that has to count for something."

Haru smiled; it was the faintest curve of his mouth. Nevertheless, Hajime felt oddly accomplished.

As Haru predicted, his chaperone did protest the heir of Hightemple changing into "indecent" clothing to ride horses around the palace like some lowborn. But no one denied the king of anything. Before their scheduled time was up, Haru and Hajime went riding through the fields, out of view of any watchful eyes.

Hajime had caught a glimpse of Haru at full height when the omega was mounting the royal steed. Haru was uncommonly tall for an omega, yet, Hajime failed to see the problem with that. The king also took note of how at home Haru was on top of a horse. His shoulders were no longer hunched over, and without the heavy ornaments in his hair, he was no longer holding his neck at an odd angle.

Several times, Hajime found himself distracted by the way Haru's hair blew in the breeze or the way the omega's face seemed to rival the sun with its brilliance. Overhead the twitter of birdsong carried and Hajime couldn't help but think that birds didn't belong in cages.

"Are you going to read it?" asked Haru during their walk back to the palace.

Glancing at the book, Hajime chuckled. "Dragonslayers? Heroes?" he snorted disdainfully, "A king does not have time for such folly." He continued walking, only noticing until it was too late that Haru was no longer beside him.

Haru's head was lowered and his hands were fisted at his side. Without a word, he turned around and stormed off, cursing under his breath. The smell of salt reached Hajime's nose and his stomach twisted into coils. Haru's chaperone hurriedly followed the omega and Hajime moved to do the same but was halted by the sound of his courtier announcing that it was time to meet with the Yamamoto princess.

Although his gut insisted that he go to Haru and apologize for his careless remark, he didn't. It wasn't in his nature to chase anyone.

**.**

**.**

"Stupid, Iwa-chan,"  Tooru lightly scolded. Yawning, he added. _"_ You made Haru cry!"

Hajime had been very stupid back then so he allowed the insult this time. "Things were complicated then. For both of us," he paused, listening to Tooru yawn again. "Nevermind that, Tooru. You should sleep now."

"No! I want to know what happened next. Did you apologize for being such a brute? What about the other omegas were they jealous of Haru?"

"I promise to finish the story later if you get some sleep now."

"Fine!"

"Goodnight, Tooru."

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan."


	2. Hydrangea

The Yamamoto princess was the same omega who'd gifted Hajime with the nude portrait during the opening ceremony. She spent the better part of the afternoon talking about it, trying to solicit a reaction from the king. The omega's ruse was painfully translucent. If Hajime bedded any of the contestants, by law, he would have to take them as his mate. Hajime would have commended her for her efforts had he not been preoccupied with his thoughts.

Regardless of how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the heir of Hightemple. The Saonji had once been a mighty clan who controlled the eastern fortress; once the mightiest stronghold in the realm. For centuries, Hightemple remained unpenetrable until Hajime's father turned his sights on it. King Iwaizumi had known that attacking Hightemple head on would result in failure. Instead, his father resorted to underhanded tactics to destroy the fortress from the inside.

"Iwaizumi-sama," the princess inquired, a pout forming on her full lips, "are you listening to me?"

Hajime blinked, thick, dark lashes shuttering his hazel eyes. Naturally, his eyes focused on the first thing in his line of sight, and that just so happened to be the omega's cleavage. When in the hell did she get that close? Hajime moved away from her, pressing his back further into the cushioned chair. Averting his gaze, Hajime looked at her face.

The princess placed a hand on her bosom, feigning consternation. "Forgive me, your grace," she simpered, "I find it difficult to contain myself around an alpha such as yourself." She leaned forward, the action causing her breasts to appear fuller...

**.**

**.**

"Get away from my Iwa-chan!"  Tooru yells over the phone, cutting Hajime off. _"_ Where's Haru? He needs to get in there and stop her!"

Hajime moves the phone away from his ear and laughs at the omega's antics. When he puts the phone back to his ear, Tooru is still going on about how the Yamamoto princess needs to find her own alpha. Hajime never expected for the omega to be this engaged in the story. He'd even called early so that Hajime would have time to finish it tonight.

"Please tell me you sent her packing after that?"

"Are you going to let me finish or not?" he asks, amusement clear in his voice.

Tooru breathes out a heavy sigh. _"_ Continue."

**.**

**.**

The Yamamoto princess leaned forward, the action causing her breasts to appear fuller, almost spilling out of the top of her bodice. Hajime had trouble imagining how she was able to breathe, it was so constraining. Before he could incapacitate her, forcefully if need be, the doors to the drawing room opened and the princess's chaperone and Kujira stepped in to announce that their time was up.

From the silent exchange between the princess and her chaperone, Hajime knew that the chaperone was in on the princess's schemes. Sending her away would have been the wisest decision, but this was a competition, after all. The goal was to win the king's favor. How the omegas accomplished that was up to them.

Hajime excused himself to his private dōjō to blow off some steam that had nothing to do with the Yamamoto princess. He rounded up five of his strongest men and spent the remainder of the day sparring with them. The contestants were somewhere in the palace being pampered by servants and they were shown a glimpse of the wealth that could one day be theirs.

He wondered if that was why Haru was here.

Did he come in hopes of restoring his clan's former glory, or was he only here because the king's summons was mandatory? Some of the contestants only had their well-being in mind. Others were trying to win because they knew how much it would mean for their people to see one of their own at the king's side. It wasn't like Hajime couldn't just ask Haru this himself. But, then there was the incident that morning...

One of his men noticed that he was distracted and seized the opportunity. The only thing that saved Hajime from being thrown to the mat was his finely honed instincts. His body responded to the threat before his brain could send the command. Disarming the soldier, he gripped him by the neck and slammed him into the tatami mat, his claws breaking the skin of his throat; not enough to prove fatal, just enough to prove a point.

Brutality was key during these spars. Yes, his men respected him, but, all it would take was one show of weakness. And, that moment had almost happened because Hajime had been too busy thinking about a haughty little omega who talks to flowers.

There were far better choices. For instance, Hajime had taken a liking to, Kazuo, the boy who'd given him the music box, and he was looking forward to spending tomorrow morning with him. During dinner, he filled his mind with possibilities of how their morning could go. Hopefully, it would be a welcome change from today's events.

Following dinner, Hajime retired to his quarters where he attempted to sleep at a decent hour. No more thoughts about insufferable omegas or the few prospective mates, he just wanted to sleep. But something kept nagging at him. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours. Eventually, he gave up on sleep and lit the candle on his nightstand. Climbing out of bed, he walked over to the lounge area where Haru's book sat on the table. Skimming through it couldn't hurt, he supposed.

The book was dark purple, with silver lettering and the laced spine was riddled with small pearls. Hajime assumed that Haru found value in this book because it was so intricately designed. From his understanding, Hightemple did not have any issues with wealth. Therefore, he saw no reason for Haru to deem the book as his most cherished possession.

Hajime opened the book to see a small passage inscribed on the flyleaf. Haru had taken the time to write a message meant for only his eyes, and after reading it Hajime felt like a complete jackass. Groaning, he slammed the book shut and grabbed at his short, unruly hair in frustration.

Haru cherished this book because it had once belonged to his mother, and after she had died, one of his brothers had read to him from the book, every night. Then Hajime's father killed him too, along with Haru's other brothers.

This was Haru's way of showing Hajime that he did not fault him for his father's cruelty. And, what did Hajime do in return? Insulted Haru, told him that the remaining piece of his beloved mother and brothers was worthless.

Hajime stood up from the chair, carefully sat the book back on the table, and left his room. He was in need of fresh air.

-o0o-

It wasn't intentional; Hajime had been gazing up at the twinkling sky, distracted by its grandeur. He hadn't meant to walk to the wisteria gardens. It was one of the places that he normally avoided. Hajime figured it was his guilty conscience that led him there. Whatever the case may be, he was grateful because just the person he wanted to see was kneeling in front of the rosebush.

Haru's fingers ghosted over the flower's petals as he spoke softly, a tranquil smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. This morning's happenings seemed light years away. Hajime didn't want to interrupt or unknowingly ruin Haru's good mood so he made a move to leave the garden, deciding that he would seek Haru out tomorrow.

But Haru had already noticed him. 

"Here to ridicule me again, your majesty?" asked Haru, his narrowed gaze fixed on the alpha.

Hajime was accustomed to people, either fearing him or trying to win his favor. He couldn't recall a time when anyone, besides an enemy, had ever been this impolite toward him. He found this change of pace to be refreshing. The fact that Haru was also an omega made things all the more exhilarating.

Sighing loudly, Haru gracefully stood up, wiping his hands on the front of his kimono. "If you aren't going to read my book, could you at least return it?" he asked, then lowered his voice to add, "It's not like you're going to pick me anyway."

Frowning, Hajime took a step closer but was sure to keep a respectable distance. "Is that why you purposefully missed the opening ceremony? You didn't think you had a chance against the other contestants?"

"I was under the weath—"

Hajime cut the omega off with a sharp growl; he really hated to be lied to. "There are no chaperones here," he reminded the omega in a clipped tone, "You don't have to pretend with me." He added, tone noticeably lighter.

Biting his lower lip, Haru contemplated his next words. He'd been advised not to speak on his insecurities; especially not with the king. Honestly, he'd never thought he had much of a chance with someone like Hajime, and if he revealed the real reason of why he skipped the opening ceremony, he'd be done for. Still, there was something so earnest about the alpha.

"The other contestants are," Haru paused, trying to find the right word, "Short... they don't have to walk or sit with an uncomfortable posture just to suit you. Every one of them fits you perfectly, except for me. They're everything an omega should be and I'm a... singularity." And, in his world, people were not fond of singularities. "I skipped the opening ceremony because I didn't feel like I belonged there. Your majesty is looking for an omega - a mate. I'm not fit to be either."

Yes, Haru was tall for an omega and some may view his withdrawn nature as undesirable, but, he was every bit of an omega in Hajime's eyes. His scent alone had Hajime pleasuring himself for hours. Not only was the omega's scent intoxicating, Haru's beauty was— Hajime couldn't even put it into words.

"You were chosen because you are an omega." Hajime tried to reassure him.

"I was chosen because there was no one else from Hightemple to send!"

Hajime folded his hands behind his back. "What happened to your mother and your brothers was unfortunate. I've sat down and talked with your father but I should have expressed my deep condolences to you as well. If I recall, you were there when their heads were delivered and you were there when your mother took her own life."

"She was murdered!" Haru shouted, closing his eyes to block out the memories of two of the worst days of his life. "Your father, he... he killed her! He took everything from me." Leaving him with a father who hated him since birth and a title that he'd never wanted. "I want to hate you, too!"

"But you don't," Hajime said softly, taking that final step, invading the omega's personal space. "You're here because you don't hold me accountable for my father's actions. You heard about how I've been working to bring peace to the realm and you think it's... I believe you said.. courageous and worthy of endless admiration."

Haru gasped, his head jerking up to meet Hajime's gaze. "You read the book?" he whispered, carmine spreading across his face.

"I only read the flyleaf. I promise to read the actual stories later."

The blush crept down his face, covering his neck, and spread throughout the rest of his body. "Why?" he managed to say; the alpha's nearness made his head light.

Noticing the blush on the omega's face, Hajime became hyper aware of how close they were. He didn't remember how they'd gotten that way. "Because it is one of your most cherished possessions and you gifted it to me, the son of your enemy."

The omega lowered his gaze, afraid that he'd combust if he didn't break eye contact. "Is this your idea of an apology?" Discretely, he breathed in the alpha's scent. Fresh pine and another scent that he couldn't quite place attacked his senses causing the omega to purr quietly. Then he quickly cleared his throat and took a step back. " I suppose I could forgive you. Under one condition, of course."

Hajime lips quirked in amusement; he'd definitely heard the omega's purr. "What is the condition?"

Sheepishly, Haru tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "I missed supper," he blew out a soft chuckle, "Well, I _skipped_ supper."

"You're hungry?"

"Starving."

"I could arrange for food to be brought to my chambers and you can—"

Haru raised his finger and waved it at the alpha disapprovingly. "I'm not going to your chambers at this hour. Who do you take me for?"

"I wasn't referring to my bed chambers. My library is on the same floor."

"That'll do," Haru said.

Moving through the castle unseen had proved difficult but Hajime and Haru made it to the private library without any interruptions. Hajime was careful with which servants he assigned with the task of fetching food for the omega. He didn't need anyone gossipping about an unchaperoned omega being alone in the presence of the king.

They shared a comfortable silence for the most part. While Haru ate, Hajime read over reports and other tedious paperwork. Oftentimes, Hajime would spare a glance to the omega seated across from him, watching how he licked stray crumbs from his lips. He was careful not to be discovered. When Haru was done eating, he didn't leave; much to Hajime's pleasure.

"What are you doing?" asked Haru after his empty platters were taken back to the kitchen.

Hajime replied without looking up. "Reading over last month's monetary reports."

"How incredibly boring," the omega sighed dramatically, "What do you normally do for fun?"

"Fun?"

"You know... enjoyment, amusement." He waved his hand to add emphasis. "Something other than reading reports."

Hajime grunted. "I know what fun is."

Haru's eyes widened and he looked as though Hajime had told him shocking news. "Really?" he gasped.

The alpha shot the omega a deadpan stare that caused the omega to giggle. Haru's laugh did strange things to Hajime. While he was distracted, Haru snatched the report he was reading out of his hand and held it up.

"Give that back," the alpha commanded.

Snorting, Haru raised it higher. "I'm offended that you'd rather pay attention to this bland piece of parchment when I'm sitting across from you." He pouted. "Am I that uninteresting?"

Hajime feared that if he answered that question he would unintentionally make the omega very uncomfortable. Haru was far from uninteresting, and if he could, Hajime would never take his eyes off him. "You are aware that you're disobeying a direct order from the king?" he warned, using his status to save himself from revealing his true thoughts.

Haru didn't budge. "You'd send me to the executioner for what exactly?"

"Disobeying your king."

"My king?" Haru mused aloud, lowering the parchment and placing it on the table. "I think I like the sound of that." The omega was laughing again and Hajime was sure that he was trying to kill him. "Then again," Haru continued, "I couldn't marry a bore."

So, he was teasing him. Hajime would not be made a fool of. "You have had your meal and now it is time for you to retire to your room. I will have someone escort you there." Reaching over the table, he grabbed the report with more force than necessary.

Haru chewed on his bottom lip nervously, his eyes glassy and unnaturally wide. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I... I'll see myself out. Thank you for your time." Clumsily, he stumbled to his feet, his long robes making it difficult for him to make a swift exit.

Sensing the omega's distress, Hajime stood up from his chair without a second thought. He reached for the omega, grabbing him by the sleeve of his kimono. When Haru turned around, his eyes were red and his eyelashes damp with unshed tears. Mentally, Hajime kicked himself. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh with his dismissal.

Tentatively, Hajime lifted his hand and caressed the omega's cheek. Closing his eyes, Haru leaned into the touch. "Do you really want me to leave?" Haru asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"No," Hajime said, "But, it's late."

"I don't really think you're boring. I'm just awful at flirting." He laughed softly.

Hajime swallowed thickly. "Flirting?"

"Just because I'm a poor excuse of an omega that doesn't mean that I won't try to win your favor." Haru moved away from the alpha's touch. "I'll just have to do it my own way. I'll leave the coquettish behavior to the Yamamoto princess," he added bitterly.

The hint of jealousy in the omega's voice did not go unnoticed by Hajime or his inner beast. There was something about this particular omega that stirred the beast inside of him, enticed it. "I'd like that." A pause. "If you were to do this your own way, that is."

"That's what worries me," Haru admitted, his insecurities shining through. Shaking his head, he forced a smile. "I should really be going..."

Hajime wanted to press for more; he wanted to know why Haru couldn't see his own worth. Talking had never been Hajime's forte, though. He'd always been a man of action. Instead of pushing the subject, he offered to walk the omega to his room. At first, Haru declined the offer, assuring the king that he could manage on his own. But Hajime was persistent.

They stood outside of Haru's bedroom door, facing each other. Hajime was looking at Haru and Haru's eyes were downcast. Carefully, the king cupped the omega's chin, lifting his face until that their eyes met.

"Iwaizumi-sama?" Haru questioned delicately.

"You're not a poor excuse of an omega and you have every right to be here," Hajime told him, hazel eyes intense and unblinking. "And, I look forward to seeing the real you." With that, he leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to Haru's forehead.

Haru stepped into the door of his bedroom in a bit of a daze, touching his forehead and smiling to himself. Hajime had to take a moment to gather his own wits before he walked back to his side of the palace. All the while he thought of how badly he'd wanted to kiss Haru's lips instead.

* * *

As expected, Hajime enjoyed his morning with Kazuo. They ate breakfast together and afterward Kazuo performed an original piece that he'd wrote for this occasion. Hajime had been immensely grateful for the time and effort Kazuo had put into the song; he was sure to tell him. Before he went to meet the second contestant of the day, he walked Kazuo to his room, but they did not share a kiss.

Hajime could tell that Kazuo had been waiting for one, too. During his afternoon with the other contestant, he compared his morning with Kazuo to his night with Haru. He and Haru had spent a good portion of the night with Hajime apologizing for his denseness. While he and Kazuo had an easygoing morning with no misunderstandings.

So, why didn't he want to kiss him?

A high-pitched squeal brought Hajime's attention to the nearby field where two pups were playing. He was about to turn around and pretend to pay attention to his date but then he noticed the omega who was playing with the pups. Haru was sitting on the grass, tickling one of the pups, a brilliant smile on his gorgeous face. Hajime noticed that Haru and the pups were wearing a crown of flowers on their heads.

Completely forgetting about the omega across from him, Hajime openly watched Haru, enraptured by the pure aura he emitted. If deities really did walk the earth then Hajime was convinced that Haru was one of them. Even the pups were mesmerized by the omega; they wouldn't take their eyes off Haru. Wherever he walked, they followed, tugging on his kimono and begging him to pick them up.

At one point, Haru kissed each of the pups on the cheek and Hajime could feel himself burning with envy. He wanted to be in Haru's presence. He wanted to feel those lips on his flesh.

Feeling eyes on him, Haru looked in Hajime's direction, and their gazes locked. Hajime wondered if Haru could sense his arousal from that distance. It was hard to tell. Haru quickly averted his gaze and lead the pups away from the field, but, he looked over his shoulder at Hajime one last time. Shamelessly, Hajime watched him walk away. He didn't face his companion until Haru was out of sight.

The omega opened her mouth to complain, but Hajime cut her off. "Forgive me, but I have a meeting to attend. Kujira will escort you to your room." He was out of his chair in an instant, missing the scornful expression on the omega's face.

Hajime felt giddy as he hurriedly walked across the courtyard. His advisors tried to stop him so that they could talk about his potential mate and how their union could better the realm. That talk would have to wait for another time, Hajime told them. When Kujira tried to stop him, to talk about bloody trade agreements, Hajime growled at the man, causing him to retreat.

He was only interested in talking to one person at that moment. Approaching the wisteria gardens, he wasn't surprised to see Haru standing by the gate. The omega was fiddling with the sleeves of his kimono and biting his lower lip nervously.

"Where are the pups?" asked Hajime.

Gasping in surprise, Haru lifted his head. "They're with their mother..."

Hajime hummed. "I didn't think you'd be good with children." He inwardly cringed at his poor communication skills. "Not to say that I assumed you to be incapable— What I mean to say is that you seem like you'll make a fine mother one day."

Covering his mouth, Haru stifled a laugh. "You're no better at this than I am."

"Better at?"

"Flirting," he clarified, smiling coyly.

"I'm not flirting." Hajime waved his hand dismissively, feigning nonchalance. "As you may or may not know, I was having tea with the Kiyoshi heir."

Haru crossed his arms. "You mean the _Kurosawa_ heir. And, from the looks of it, your attention was elsewhere." Smiling knowingly, he tilted his head. "What brings you here to the wisteria gardens, Iwaizumi-sama?"

"Like all things within this palace, this garden belongs to me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Despite himself, Hajime smiled. "I figured you would be here," he answered honestly, taking pleasure in the stunned look on the omega's face. "Do you have your own garden back at Hightemple?"

"It used to be my mother's garden. I suppose it's mine now." Glancing around, he took in the iron gate of the wisteria garden and the gazebo that stood in the middle. "The garden here is bigger." Turning back to face the alpha, he shook his head. "I bet you get tired of hearing me talk about flowers..."

"I love listening to you talk." Immediately after saying that Hajime snapped his mouth shut and stared at his feet in embarrassment. 

Haru's cheeks bled crimson and his heart thundered loudly in his chest. Several moments passed before he managed to speak again. "How will you be spending the remainder of your afternoon? Reading over boring reports?"

Chuckling, Hajime scratched the back of his head. "Yes, and I have to meet with my generals."

Pursing his lips, Haru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "How incredibly boring," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose I'll have to rescue you."

"Rescue me?"

"Yes," Haru said, walking closer and openly inspecting the king's clothing. "First, you'll need to change into something else. Can't have you drawing too much attention to us."

Self-consciously, the alpha glanced down at the kimono he was wearing. "Where exactly are we going?" He couldn't believe that he was actually considering this.

"Outside of the palace!" Haru declared, a dazzling smile on his face and a mischevious glint in his eyes. "I want to explore. My chaperones never let me do anything. And, there's so much to see here compared to Hightemple."

Hajime couldn't recall the last time he'd leisurely visited outside of the palace's walls. And the only time he explored was when he went from village to village conquering and pillaging. A king had far too many responsibilities. Even skipping his meetings for a day could set him back. Looking at Haru, he saw the expectant look on the omega's face and the hopefulness in his warm eyes. How in the hell could he possibly say no to him?

"Have you ever snuck outside of the palace before?" asked Hajime. "It's not an easy task—"

"You're the king," Haru interjected with a snort, "Surely you know all the ins and outs of this place."

Hajime smirked. "There's a secret passage—"

Haru squealed in delight. Excitedly, he grabbed Hajime by the shoulders, shaking him. "Please, show me!"

The alpha could get used to this; seeing Haru smile and knowing that he's the cause of it. 

* * *

After changing out of their fine garbs, Hajime and Haru _borrowed_ clothes from the empty servant quarters and made their way to the secret passageway. Only a chosen few on the king's council knew of the passageway's existence. If the location fell into the wrong hands, the enemy could infiltrate the palace easily. But, Hajime trusted Haru.

He couldn't explain it; they just fit together, like pieces of a puzzle. A part of him had already made his decision and wanted to send the other contestants home. And, yet, there was the other, jaded, side of him that did not believe in such things as love at first sight. Although, every time Hajime looked at Haru, heard him laugh, or witnessed his smile, the world-weary part of him gained a little bit of hope.

Outside of the palace's walls, Haru took in everything with apt interest. The omega went to every stand, questioning the merchants about their travels, and expressing his own touch of wanderlust. They eavesdropped on debates about who the king would choose at the end of the week.  Then they played a few of the games that were meant to commemorate the King's Quest. Hajime may have been showing off for Haru by winning him several prizes. 

Haru handed his prizes out to any child he passed, bringing a smile to their faces. He wished that he could spend the entire day out there, but they couldn't linger for too long. Leaving the market, they ventured into the surrounding woods.

The woodland seemed uncharacteristically quiet. Only the susurration of leaves in the breeze could be heard. Hajime was familiar with the area; he assured Haru that it wasn't haunted. The haunted forest was actually on the other side of the palace. (Haru begged Hajime to take him one day and Hajime smiled at the possibility of spending more time with Haru)

Venturing further into the woods, they came across a lake. Looking through the waters of the lake was like peering through perfect glass; the waters were clear and inviting. At the bottom, brown and gray stones ranging in size and shape, sat at the bottom. Hajime felt nostalgic; as a pup, he'd swam in this same lake. He looked over to ask Haru if he wanted to have their lunch here when he saw the omega undressing.

Haru had his back turned to the alpha as he disrobed, revealing the short, white juban he wore underneath his yukata. Absently, the omega talked about how he hadn't been swimming in years and how he used to go with his brothers every summer. He was oblivious to the alpha's hungry gaze. Hajime's eyes were appraising Haru's creamy thighs, and his long, smooth legs.

Experimentally, Haru stuck his toe in the cool water. Finding the water's temperature to his liking, he waded into the lake. Hajime caught a brief glimpse of how the wet fabric pulled across the omega's bottom.

"Are you getting in?" asked Haru, resting his head back and getting his hair wet without fully submerging. "Or are you too uptight for a swim in the lake?"

Keeping his eyes locked with the omega's, Hajime started to undress. Unlike Haru, he was wearing a two-piece juban underneath. He kept his bottoms on but left his shirt behind with his other garments. Haru's eyes dropped to the king's bare chest, and Hajime could have sworn that he heard the omega's heartbeat quicken from that distance.

Hajime was sure to keep his distance, afraid that if he stood too close Haru would feel the heat of his desire. But the truth was in his eyes; it had always been there, but now it was swimming to the surface. Haru must have sensed the change in the atmosphere because he lowered himself into the water until only his nose and forehead were the only visible parts of his body.

"I thought you wanted to swim," Hajime said, trying to lighten the mood.

But the sudden roughness of his voice belied that attempt. Straightening up a little, Haru laughed nervously. "I didn't really think this through..."

"So, you're not trying to seduce me?"

Shaking his head, Haru stammered out an explanation. "I wanted to swim with you because you're hot— It's hot! The weather, it's very hot and a swim would— well I thought a swim would be a good idea." Throughout his incoherent explanation, he didn't notice how Hajime had been moving closer and closer until the alpha was right in front of him. "Iwaizumi-?"

Hajime cupped the omega's face and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss. Haru's lips were far better than Hajime had imagined. They were soft, warm and supple. Breaking away, he smiled at the starstruck look on Haru's face. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked.

Nodding his head slowly, Haru's fingers ghosted over his lips. Knowing that Haru had never been kissed before excited Hajime; it made him want Haru more.

Hajime leaned forward, feeling hot puffs of breath tickle his nose. "Can I kiss you again?" his voice came out strained, defeated.

"Yes," Haru whispered.

His lips met the omega's again, kissing him slowly, absorbing his reactions. Timidly, Haru settled his hands on Hajime's shoulders, feeling the hardened muscles and smoldering heat of his skin. The action brought their bodies closer. When the time came to pull apart for air, Hajime lowered his head. He kissed Haru's neck hungrily— slow kisses, wet kisses with tongue and little nibbles, his hands grazing over the omega's collarbones.

Haru's soft moans and gasps encouraged Hajime. Gradually, his hands lowered, dipping into the water, and cupping the omega's ass. Haru whimpered quietly. Groaning, Hajime rocked his hips forward, pressing the hard ridge of his erection to the omega's stomach; he'd never wanted anyone or anything this badly.

Haru's entire body tensed. "Iwaizumi-sama..." He tried to move away but the alpha's hold on him was ironlike.

"Hajime," he said, voice dripping with lust, "I want you to call me Hajime."

"I couldn't. We're not—"

Hajime rubbed his cheek against Haru's, nuzzling him. "Please," he implored, "I want to hear how my name sounds on your lips."

The cadence of the alpha's voice, the strong hands squeezing his bottom, and the affectionate nuzzling, were all driving the omega insane. Haru's entire body was sensitive due to his inexperience. He could feel an unfamiliar heat pooling in his lower stomach and it made him feel deliriously happy, giddy even.

Haru mimicked Hajime's actions and began rubbing his cheek against the alpha's. "Hajime," he purred. "Hajime..."

Closing his eyes, Hajime had to bite back a growl. Gods, he wanted nothing more than to claim Haru right here. Screw the competition and the promises he made to his subjects of a seven-day festival. This was the omega he wanted by his side. No one else unsettled his beast quite like this. He was actually considering biting Haru without the omega's consent.

He'd bite him, fuck him, and fill his ripe body with his pups. And, Hajime had a feeling that Haru's beauty would only enhance once his belly was swollen with pups. His breast would be perky, his hips wider and his ass plump...

"Hajime," Haru whispered, the alpha's scent clouding his mind. "Not like this...I don't want it to be like this." He could feel himself, slowly losing his sense of rationality and he wanted to cling to his virtue until he was certain that Hajime wasn't going to forsake him when it was all over. "Please..."

There was a war going on inside of Hajime. The beast was raging to be released, to sink his teeth into the omega's scent glands and Hajime was trying his damnedest to keep it restrained. It didn't help that Haru was still nuzzling him. Hajime had always viewed omegas as slaves to the flesh but Haru had been strong-willed enough to fight against his carnal desires.

"I will not take you," Hajime said through gritted teeth, "not today at least. But there are other ways to claim an omega." Carefully turning Haru around, he swept his long hair to the side, revealing his scent glands.

Haru moaned loudly when Hajime's hot tongue began lapping at his glands. The king was marking him for all to know that this was his intended mate. No other alpha could lay a finger on Haru unless they had a death wish; Hajime would personally carry out their execution. Once he was done, he put space between them so that the haze of lust could subside.

When the sun had begun to set, they decided it was time to head back to the palace. They had to turn their backs to each other while they removed their wet undergarments and put their kimonos on. Hajime found solace in the fact that Haru would be his very soon and he could admire his naked body as much as he liked.

Most importantly, Hajime would finally have someone who he could confide in and come home to after a gruesome battle. Finally, he would have someone to love, who loved him just as much.

Supper was well underway by the time they returned to the palace. Hajime walked Haru to his room and promised, with a kiss, that he would send for him tomorrow. Hajime was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he and Haru weren't the only ones in that dark corridor. They parted ways for the night, both overflowing with happiness about their upcoming union. Both unaware of the looming threat. 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added an extra chapter because I didn't want to rush this. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!!


	3. Chrysanthemum

"It was the Yamamoto princess wasn't it!" Tooru bitterly accuses, "Or the music box guy! He can't be as innocent as he seems..."

Hajime listens to the omega spout accusation after accusation about who the culprit was. He isn't too far off the mark by assuming that it was the Yamamoto princess; she along with several others played a part in the plot to take Haru out of the picture. Being chosen as the king's mate was a great honor that promised eternal wealth and prestige to the omega's family as well. Many had been willing to do anything to be queen.

"Kazuo had nothing to do with it. He and Haru were actually friends." Well, after the competition ended. Iwaizumi had even introduced one of his generals to Kazuo. The two had been madly in love up until the siege of the palace that resulted in the loss of many lives including Kazuo.

"Then who was it? Tell me!" Hajime can hear Tooru shifting on the bed. "No matter what, you have to finish the story tonight, Iwa-chan."

"I will," he promises. Then adds, "If you stop interrupting me!"

They both laugh; Tooru knows he's guilty of constantly interrupting with questions and comments. Hajime doesn't really mind because it's clear that Tooru is genuinely interested in knowing more about Haru. Admittedly, Hajime once worried that Oikawa would be strongly against hearing anything about Haru. Omegas are just as territorial as alphas.

"Okay, okay," the omega wheezes, trying to gather himself, "No more interruptions."

"You sure?"

"I promise."

.

.

That night, Hajime realized that he'd never experienced happiness quite like this before. He walked to his bed chambers with a ghost of a smile on his face, his lips still held the echo of Haru's lip. Thanks to his father's poor childrearing, Hajime was no stranger to carnal pleasure; he'd sowed his wild oats with betas and omegas alike. And yet, kissing Haru made him feel like a fledgling.

Hajime hadn't wanted to stop kissing Haru. Even now he wanted to turn around, return to the guest wing, and knock on Haru's door. They didn't have to anything Haru didn't want to do. Hajime just wanted to be in his brilliant presence. Though that would be very improper. Hajime had already crossed boundaries that went against the competition's regulations. Ironically, the rules had been set in place by him and there he was breaking them.

Sighing in defeat, Hajime flopped down on his bed, resting his head on his pillow. He would just have to be patient. Haru would more than likely want a ceremony with the entire palace in attendance. It was unnecessary in Hajime's opinion; he much preferred the mating rituals his ancestors underwent. But if his future mate desired an extravagant spectacle than Hajime would make it happen.

Gods, Haru already had him wrapped around his finger, Hajime realized. The very idea of it was supposed to unnerve the alpha. He was the king; people not only feared his whims but responded to them as well. His own father hadn't been able to control him for long.

However, Hajime was aware that this was different. This thing with Haru... it was pure.

Pure, unadulterated, infatuation; he wasn't ready to admit to himself that this feeling was stronger, more permanent than mere infatuation. This wasn't a fairy tale or one of a musician's songs of love at first sight or anything of the sort. Haru possessed the qualities Hajime preferred to have in a mate, that was all.

Hajime laid there, for what felt like hours, mentally listing all of those qualities. When sleep finally overtook him, he dreamed of chaste kisses and gentle caresses in the wisteria gardens.

* * *

 

The king's morning started like any other morning. Following a hot bath, he had a peaceful breakfast in his chambers while Kujira read off the bi-weekly reports and any requests from neighboring kingdoms seeking resources. Once that was finished, Hajime signed off on the requests that seemed reasonable and ignored the others. Normally, the king was magnanimous when it came to helping those in need. However, he refused to continuously help the same people.

"You'll be spending the remainder of the morning with—"

Hajime cut the courtesan off with a wave of his hand. "Summon the Saonji chaperones to the throne room," he said, trying and failing to contain his smile. "I've chosen my mate."

Kujira's face lit with genuine eagerness. "Fine choice, Iwaizumi-sama." Filtering through the various scrolls he carried, he quickly unraveled the desired one. "Haru-san is a lovely choice indeed. He comes from a prestigious line where the alpha trait is dominant. I'm sure he will birth strong pups, deserving of your namesake."

The mention of pups had the alpha's smile broadening. Even though Hajime was sure there isn't anything worth his attention, he pressed for more. At the start of the competition, he tasked Kujira with gathering intel on every competitor. Handmaidens and serving boys were known to gossip the first chance they got, and Hajime used that to his advantage.

Pursing his lips, Kujira skimmed over the notes he'd collected on Haru. "I must admit there are a few things on here that strike me as odd." He waited for permission to continue. Hajime granted it with a bow of his head, and the beta continued, "Haru has had four suitors in the past. All were wealthy, suitable alphas and he didn't accept any of their courtships."

"I fail to see the problem," Hajime said. In fact, he saw this as great news because that meant that Haru actually had standards, and apparently he met those standards. "I want to know if there is anything that I've missed. Any reasons for me to be suspicious of his advances. As you know, our clans have never seen eye to eye." And while he trusted Haru, to an extent, the omega's father was a different story.

Kujira hummed in understanding, "Well, we already know of Saonji-sama's reluctance to send his remaining son. However, it wasn't due to any remaining hatred toward the Iwaizumi line. I'm afraid it's far worse..."

Hajime gritted his teeth when Kujira finished telling him the truth behind Saonji-sama's reluctance. "That is madness," the king spat, disgust lacing his words, "It's... It's distasteful." He'd known that the Saonji heir had descended into depravity but he hadn't thought he'd fallen that far into the depths. "But that has nothing to do with Haru." It didn't change how he felt about the omega, not in the slightest. "I will meet with his escorts and inform them of my decision. If Saonji-sama tries to interfere, he'll have to answer to me."

And that was that.

"There appears to be a problem."

Sighing, Hajime pinched the bridge of his nose. How many times a day did he hear those exact words? The only thing he asked Kujira to do was summon the Saonji chaperones; he failed to see how that could have been a difficult task. Hajime was about to inquire on what the courtesan meant but then the doors to the throne room opened, and the court's announcer bellowed,

"Danzo of the Saonji clan!"

The lord of Hightemple walked through the doors with his head held high, as his eyes stared down the bridge of his nose. He was a tall man with sharp features, and dark hair, and darker eyes. Hajime still couldn't believe that this man could father a child as prepossessing as Haru. It wasn't that Danzo was unattractive. Quite the opposite, actually. He was just cold.

Hajime concluded that Haru was blessed with his mother's... everything.

Standing up, Hajime walked down the short steps and greeted the lord with a polite, yet, stiff bow. "I was not expecting you," he said, raising his head to meet the other alpha's gaze.

The disdain Danzo felt toward Hajime was barely concealed, but the man knew that to voice that would be his undoing. "My apologies for the unexpected visit, your majesty." The title was said with a bit of reluctance. "But I wanted to see how my son was faring. He is my only surviving heir."

"Of course." With a wave of his hand, a servant was dispatched to summon Haru. "Your visit, albeit unexpected, is perfectly timed as I was interested in taking Haru as my mate."

Something indescribable flashed across the older man's features, his eyes darkened. Hajime waited to see if the alpha would bare his fangs. That would be the only reason he would need to rip his throat out for such a blatant act of disrespect.

"The news displeases you?" asked Hajime, raising his brow skeptically. "I'd thought you'd be pleased to know that Haru was chosen."

Being a seasoned warrior, Danzo quickly masked his emotions. "Please try to understand that I lost my mate and five, promising alphas to your clan, Iwaizumi-sama."

"I plan to take Haru as my wife," Iwaizumi reminded patiently, "My intentions are not to hurt him or allow any harm to come to him."

Just then the servant returned, but he was alone. Quietly, he walked up to the king and informed him that Haru was not in his chambers. Hajime asked if he checked the wisteria gardens. The servant had checked there as well and Haru was nowhere in sight. Danzo's face contorted into a mask of fury once he heard that.

"What are you playing at?!" he asked Hajime, no longer masking his contempt. "I knew that allowing him to come here would be a mistake after what your father—"

"You will lower your voice when you address me!" Hajime's words came out furious and guttural, making the nearby servants tremble with fright. Standing at full height, he met the lord's darkened gaze with his own, curling his top lip to bare his elongated fangs. "Need I remind you that I am not my father?" He bared his claws, ready to remove the insolent man's tongue if need be.

Sensing the threat, the lord lowered his head in obedience. "Forgive me, Iwaizumi-sama." Danzo was practically vibrating with anger. Another alpha submitting to another, younger alpha— it was demeaning.

Fangs still present, and claws intact, Hajime ordered Kujira to have a room arranged for the lord of Hightemple so that the alpha could rest; his insubordination had to have been due to exhaustion from such a long journey. Then he announced that he would look for Haru himself. When Danzo tried to insist that he join him, Hajime silenced the man with a snarl. His patience was growing thin with the man. For the sake of his betrothed, he would not behead him.

It was bad luck to kill the bride's father before the wedding, after all.

"Sire," Kujira called after Hajime, hurrying his steps to match the pace of the king's. He'd given his task of assigning Danzo a room to one of the servants. "You are aware that if the heir has been injured during his stay that Danzo can rightfully declare war."

"And he would be a fool to do so," Hajime snapped. Taking a sharp turn, he headed toward Haru's room. "I wouldn't even waste my time mounting my steed to meet him in battle. Hightemple is no longer a factor in the military aspect, and Danzo-sama is aware of that."

That was all Hajime had to say on the matter. Opening the door to the omega's room, he walked to his bed, picked up his pillow and sniffed. Had this been any other time, Hajime would have probably lost himself in the sweet scent of honeysuckle but this was a serious matter. Even if he didn't fear the threat of war with Hightemple, the idea of Haru being in danger unsettled him.

"Haru's head did not touch this pillow last night." The scent was too faint. Dropping the pillow, he lowered himself on the bed, lightly sniffing the duvet. "He was here last night but he didn't sleep."

"Do you think someone abducted him?"

"I don't smell anyone else."

"Perhaps he simply ran away?"

Hajime felt a sharp pang in his chest. Haru wouldn't run off, not after the day they shared. He wouldn't even entertain the thought. There had to be someone behind Haru's disappearance.

Leaving the room, Hajime walked outside to clear his head so that he could think clearly. Rounded the other contestants up and interrogating them would only cause unnecessary conflict with his allies. And, Hajime couldn't force the entire kingdom to search for the omega because that would cause a panic. Whatever happened, he needed to keep this contained.

Now, that was how King Hajime was thinking of handling the situation. Alpha Hajime, however, wanted to search every nook and cranny of the castle, barge through civilian homes, and burn the realm to the ground until Haru was safely in his arms.

Behind him, Kujira quietly awaited his next orders, ready to follow his king's whims, however unethical they might be.

"Kujira."

"Yes, Iwaizumi-sama?"

"Danzo-sama had five alpha sons, correct?"

Confused by the question, Kujira hesitated before answering. "...Yes."

"And his youngest presented as an omega." Hajime mused aloud. "Can you imagine how disappointing that might be for an arrogant man such as Danzo-sama?"

The courtesan smirked. He was a beta but he'd been taught from a young age how to think like an alpha and an omega in order to serve them better."If I remember correctly, the lord swore to never step foot in this palace again after the unfortunate loss of his five sons." He took a step forward, standing next to his king. "It seems kind of odd that he'd do so for an omega son he never wanted."

They shared a look. Without a word, Kujira bowed his head and silently walked off to do his part. Hajime stood there for a moment, staring out into the courtyard. Danzo was aware of Hajime's keen sense of smell. Had he directly interacted with Haru, Hajime would have smelled it. That could only mean that Danzo had an accomplice. The accomplice could be anyone, from a servant seeking a higher social status or a visiting lord. Even one of the contestants could be involved.

Hajime had purposefully scent marked Haru to let others know that he belonged to him. But what if he'd unintentionally made Haru a target?

The sharp pain in his chest returned, and Hajime frowned in a mixture of agitation and confusion. Every time he thought of Haru, scared and alone in some cold, dark place, the feeling intensified. Feeling nauseated, he retreated to his rooms. Kujira had his flaws, but overall, the man was loyal and competent so he could trust him to plant the seeds of their plans.

Every step he took toward his room felt heavier than the last, his head felt light, and a sweat broke out over his brow. Hajime tried to think back to what he'd eaten for breakfast thinking that the food hadn't agreed with him. He stood in front of his door, resting his head against it when a saccharine scent filled his nostrils.

"Iwaizumi-sama."

Turning sharply, he looked for the source of the familiar voice. Eyes widening, he lifted his head. "Haru?" he asked incredulously. Taking a cautious step forward, he looked the omega over, checking to see if he were unharmed. "Where have you been?"

"Iwaizumi-sama," Haru said again, voice lowering this time. "Please."

The smell Haru was giving off was like nothing Hajime had ever smelled. It was indescribable, addicting. He'd almost forgotten about anything prior to seeing Haru standing in the hallway. He acted on instinct, pulling the omega flush against his body and peppering his neck with kisses. Haru's hands were on him instantly, rubbing his broad shoulders and mewling erotically.

"I thought," Hajime breathed, "I thought you wanted to wait."

Haru grabbed Hajime's hand, guiding it up his dress allowing the alpha to feel how ready he was. "Waiting is for children. We both know what we want."

Wrong.

But then Haru was opening the door to his room, and leading him inside. They were on the bed in a matter of seconds. Hajime loomed over Haru, staring down at his gorgeous face, lowering his gaze to the provocative clothing he was wearing. Had Haru really been walking around like this?

Impatiently, Haru rolled them over so that he was on top, grinding down on Hajime's hardening erection. Hajime groaned, placing his hands on Haru's hips. "Let's take it slow," he urged. "We don't have to rush."

Haru's gorgeous face contorted into a vicious scowl. "You're supposed to be a true alpha! I'm giving myself to you." He rocked his hips forward. "Take me, alpha."

Growling, Hajime rolled them over, assuming his rightful place on top. Inside of him, his beast was rampaging, begging to be released. Hajime ignored it because he wanted to enjoy this moment with Haru. He wasted no time capturing Haru's lips. But the kiss felt so wrong. Hajime assumed that it was due to Haru's inexperience. Not to be deterred, he lowered the kisses to the omega's neck, and then his collarbone. Hajime felt as if he were floating. Wanting to relish the moment, he breathed in Haru's scent.

When he was met with the smell of mint, Hajime stiffened as though he'd been doused in cold water. That was why his beast was so enraged; this wasn't Haru.

Above him, the imposter sucked his teeth. "Don't stop," he complained, "I'm yours! Mark me—"

Hajime silenced the imposter with his claws at their throat. "Who are you?" He sat up, still straddling the omega.

"I am Haru," they pleaded, "My king, you're hurting me."

Hajime tightened his hold, drawing blood. "Tell another lie and it will be your last," he promised darkly. He peered at the imposter through black, soulless eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with Haru?"

The haze that had consumed Hajime's mind evaporated, the spell breaking. Underneath him, the impersonator slowly transformed, revealing their true self. Hajime watched long, brown hair turn black and a once, flat chest inflate. Before the transformation was over, he recognized who the person was, and scowled in contempt.

"It wasn't my idea!" The Yamamoto princess wasted no time pleading for her life. "Danzo-sama made me do it! He's an alpha and I am nothing more than an omega. He compelled me!" She shamelessly lied to cover her own ass.

Ignoring her, Hajime reminded the woman of the presence of his claws at her throat. She lost the privilege of having his respect the moment she tried to deceive him. "Haru holds my scent. A threat to him is a threat to the king. Do you know what happens to those who threaten the king."

Slowly, she nodded her head.

"Where is Haru?"

"I'll take you to him!"

-o0o-

The princess had used Haru's kindness against him. She'd went to his room, using a sob story to get Haru to take pity on her. Haru had tried to comfort her with a tranquil walk in the wisteria gardens. That was when she, along with her chaperone, had ambushed the unsuspecting omega. Apparently, Haru hadn't gone away quietly either.

"That barbarian left my chaperone, Juro, with a nasty scar under his eye," she pouted, sparing a glance to the alpha walking beside her. "Why him, your majesty?"

Hajime disregarded the question; not on purpose but because he was thinking about Haru using his claws to protect himself. He was so proud of Haru and couldn't wait to tell him. They were outside of the palace by now, to where Haru was being kept.

"Is it because he's a pure little virgin?" the woman scoffed disdainfully. "I'm sure he hasn't even had his first heat, yet. He can't bare you pups until then."

The king wanted to sigh but that would be an unnecessary, outward expression of emotion. He continued to walk, facing straight ahead. "Naturally, I would want an omega who has never known an alpha's touch but it isn't required. Everyone has a past. Your promiscuity isn't the reason why I did not see you as fit to be queen. Honestly, it's your terrible personality."

"I don't have a terrible personality!"

"You're boring," Hajime continued undeterred, "So you use your charms to make up for it. If I'd been interested in a quick fuck after a grueling battle, I would've loved your company." Immediately, he felt remorseful for being so forward. He didn't hate the woman. She was only a pawn in Danzo's schemes.

The princess laughed. "No one has ever been this forward with me." She smiled sadly, staring at her folded hands. "Haru is lucky to have your favor."

Hajime didn't respond to her. It was clear that the woman was feeling remorseful for her involvement in Haru's abduction. Depending on how things played out, he would spare her. But if Haru had been gravely injured, he would hold the princess, her chaperone, and Danzo equally accountable.

"He's in there." She pointed to a cave in the distant. "I gave him poppy milk this morning so he should still be sleeping."

Sure enough, Haru was curled up on the cave's floor fast asleep, still dressed in his sleeping garments, Juro was dutifully watching guard. At the sight of the king, the beta dropped to his knees, debasing himself and begging for forgiveness. Disregarding his existence entirely, Hajime bent down and gathered Haru in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"I found you," he whispered, breathing in the scent of honeysuckle.

Haru mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. Hajime chuckled fondly, completely forgetting about the princess and her chaperone. Haru was safe so that was all that mattered.

The king had canceled all of his meetings for the day, opting to tend to Haru on his own. Kujira had been prepared to set the trap for Danzo when Hajime had returned to the palace with Haru and the other culprits in tow.

Of course, Danzo had denied having any part in the plot. Unfortunately for him, the Yamamoto princess had sung like a bird, describing the plan in great detail. The lord of Hightemple had met with her prior to the start of the competition and given her the potion used to deceive Hajime. The evidence had been so overwhelming that Hajime had no choice but to carry out a swift and brutal punishment.

Now, he was worried that Haru would hate him for it.

Due to the potency of the poppy milk, Haru was out for the remainder of the day well into the late evening. Another side effect of poppy milk was a distorted memory. Hajime wouldn't be surprised if Haru had no recollection of the speaking with the Yamamoto princess the previous night.

When he finally opened his eyes, Hajime was there to greet him. Haru was slow to wake, having to take in his surroundings and make sure that he wasn't having a wonderful dream. Realizing that he was actually in bed with the king, he quickly sat up.

"Iwaizumi-sama?" Haru said, nervously glancing down at his sleeping garments. "What brings you here... to my bed?"

Hajime decided to tease the omega. "You don't remember?" Smirking, he moved closer kissing Haru on the cheek. "How could you forget such an eventful night."

Gasping, Haru jerked his head back. "Did we...?" Placing a hand on his forehead, he noted how feverish his skin was. With his current state of dress and Hajime's absence of a shirt, he had his answer; or so he thought. "Was I to your liking, your majesty?"

Covering his mouth, Hajime to stifle a laugh. "Pardon me?" he asked.

Haru did not find the king's reaction amusing in the slightest. Gritting his teeth, he tightened his hands in the comforter. "I'll assume that you've had your fill, now leave. I don't appreciate you taking advantage of me and then laughing about it!" He shoved at Hajime's shoulders, trying to push him out of the bed.

"We didn't do anything." Hajime would have to remember not to joke with Haru like this again. "Why would you ask if you were to my liking? Have you seen yourself?" 

Haru's face heated up in embarrassment and he averted his gaze. "Well, that's what I was taught. An omega has to please their alpha that way he won't seek another omega to share his bed with."

"Haru," Hajime called his name to get his attention. When he had it, he cupped Haru's face. "I am not my father. You will be the only omega to share my bed. That is if you'll have me..."

Pursing his lips, Haru pretended to mull it over. "Under one condition," he said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible.

Hajime snorted. "I'm listening?"

"Kiss me."

The alpha wasted no time in obliging. The first kiss was chaste and light. The next had the barest touch of Hajime's tongue to the seam of Haru's lips. Hajime was being careful with Haru, and while the thought was appreciated, the omega wanted a little more. He made the impulsive decision to take the lead. Settling his hands on Hajime's shoulders, he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. The sudden feel of a strong hand settling on his hip caught him off guard and he snapped his mouth shut, causing him to nip Hajime's lip.

Before Haru could bury himself under the covers to hide in embarrassment, The hand on his hip tightened. Groaning, Hajime pushed back with his mouth and hips until Haru was on his back. The bite on his lip ignited the flame of passion that Hajime had fought to keep subdued. How could Haru not know how much he affected Hajime? One whiff of the omega's scent had him jacking off for hours. He'd never wanted anyone or anything this badly.

Hajime's head tilted to the side, trying to kiss more of Haru, deeper. His hands fisted in his long hair, the silken strands sliding between his fingers, like silk. Needing air, Hajime reluctantly ended the kiss. Haru breathed heavily and pulled back a little, saw the want on the alpha's face. Gulping quietly, he parted his lips to speak but found himself too winded to do so. They continued staring at one other, faces merely inches apart.

"Marry me." The words came out before Hajime's mind could process them. But he wasn't going to take them back. "Be my wife."

"I've already agreed to be your mate."

"It's not the same," Hajime reminded. He carefully brushed Haru's hair out of his face, meeting his heated gaze. "I want you in every way that I can have you. Our union will be recognized by the gods, as well as men."

Nodding his head vehemently, Haru's eyes glistened with unshed tears

"Is that a yes?"

"No," Haru shook his head. Then, he smiled. "Of course it's a yes!"

Hajime kissed him again. He was so happy, words couldn't express it. He kissed Haru again and again, small pecks on his lips and chin. The taste of salt touched his tongue so Hajime moved the kisses up to the source, kissing the tears away as they fell.

Haru moved his hands down the alpha's back. His skin was warm and smooth, the muscles bunching against his fingers. Hajime shivered and exhaled harshly next to his ear, raising goose bumps across Haru's fair skin. Haru felt powerful. This was _his_ Hajime and the alpha wanted him back. He felt the muscles of Hajime's sides, traced his shoulders, feeling the hard muscles tense and relax as he touched him.

Hajime sucked Haru's earlobe into his mouth, his breath exhaling in the omega's ear, sending shivers down his oversensitive body. "Hajime!" he moaned loudly.

Sitting up, Hajime pressed closer to Haru, allowing the omega to feel how hard he was, wanting to gauge his reaction. And, it was such a beautiful reaction. Haru's eyes were clenched shut and his mouth parted as he moaned. Hajime wanted to draw this out; he wanted to test the limits to see how far Haru was willing to go tonight. He could assault Haru's body with pleasure, making it difficult for the omega to think clearly.

With his scent and demanding presence, Haru would be willing to submit in no time.

"Hajime," Haru's gentle voice broke through his scheming thoughts. "Can we..."

Hajime leaned closer. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. Was Haru going to suggest that they take things further?

Haru continued. "Can we cuddle?"

It took a lot of effort for him not to allow the disappointment to show on his face. Hajime blamed it on his hormones and pent up frustration. The object of his affection was in his bed, dressed in thin, silk sleeping garments that seemed like they were easy to get out of. And, he was panting heavily, lips red and swollen, his eyes were blown wide, and his cheeks flushed.

Hajime grunted his consent and moved to lie on his back. He'd never cuddled with anyone before so he waited to see what Haru would do next. Wasting no time, Haru rolled to his side and rested his head on the alpha's chest.

"This is nice," Haru purred contentedly. Glancing up, he smiled innocently. "You're so warm."

Hajime couldn't find it in himself to stay upset. Not when Haru was purring and blushing so cutely. He wrapped an arm around the omega's waist, pulling him closer. Cuddling wasn't so bad, he supposed.

"You can't stay long." Haru looked up again. "It's still improper for us to be in the same bed together before we're mated, Hajime. I don't want my chaperones to see us like this."

"We're in my room, Haru. If anyone disturbs us, they'll regret it."

Haru's head popped up. Quickly, he glanced around the massive room. "Your room? Why are we here?"

Hajime's anger with the Yamamoto princess returned; the woman had been careless by giving Haru poppy milk. Though, he understood why she had. With Haru's memory distorted, he wouldn't have been able to identify his attackers. Or worse, Danzo could've further manipulated him into returning to Hightemple. Hajime was just grateful that he had found Haru in time.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" asked Hajime.

Haru's eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. "You walked me to my room," he said, smiling softly at the memory. The smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "The Yamamoto princess was upset and crying. I took her for a walk."

"What happened after that?"

"I don't remember."

Hajime filled in the missing pieces, only leaving out what Kujira had learned about Haru's father. He didn't want Haru to know how mad his father had become after the tragedy their family suffered. Haru seemed like the type to blame himself for everything and Hajime wouldn't allow it.

"That bitch," Haru gasped incredulously. "Kazuo-san told me not to trust her."

"Kazuo-san? You two are...?"

"We eat breakfast together and gossip about the other omegas." Haru giggled. Leave it to Haru to befriend his competition.

Idly, Hajime stroked Haru's shoulder with his thumb. "You don't seem surprised by your father's involvement." He'd been waiting to see how Haru would react to the news and had been surprised when Haru hadn't even flinched. "Is there something that I need to know?"

"It's no secret that my father hates you, Hajime. He didn't want me to come but even he can't disobey the king's summons." Haru sat up, placing his chin on Hajime's chest. "I just don't understand why he would want to try to start a war. Without my brothers, Hightemple doesn't stand a chance."

The mood was gradually turning somber and neither of them wanted that. What mattered was that Haru was safe, Danzo was irrelevant, and they had a wedding to plan. Hajime kissed Haru on the forehead, promising him that everything would be fine. Haru didn't bother asking about his father's whereabouts. As long as the man was far away from him, he was fine.

* * *

 

Hajime and Haru's ceremony was held two days later. Surprisingly, Haru didn't want an extravagant ceremony. He only asked that it be held outside with only a handful of witnesses in attendance. Hajime had been so happy when he'd heard that. He didn't want to share such an intimate moment in front of all his subjects. Simply having Haru, himself, and the royal priest present would have been even better, honestly.

Some of the competitors went home early. The few that remained agreed to perform the talent they had prepared at the wedding reception; Haru convinced Hajime to set each of them up with notable alphas as their reward for being good sports.

Everything had been perfect as though the gods had approved of their union. Haru was stunning in a sapphire kimono with gold chrysanthemums embroidered, with the Iwaizumi clan's emblem stitched on the back, proudly, for all to see. Hajime felt lackluster in his simple, yet elegant, navy kimono. But the way Haru smiled at him before their lips met to seal their union made him feel invincible.

"Iwaizumi Haru," the omega tested the name on his tongue, they were walking from the grand hall, seeking an escape from the reception that seemed never ending. "Or, Haru-sama. Oh! I like the sound of that!"

Hajime chuckled. He placed his hand on the small of Haru's back. "Is there anything else you would like to do before we retired? Perhaps a walk in the gardens?" 

Pursing his lips, Haru tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm," he hummed, putting on a show. Tilting his head, he flashed the alpha a mischevious grin. "I'm really just dying to get out of these clothes. They're so...uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"That's not all."

"Oh?" Hajime stopped walking to look at Haru better.

Taking a step closer, Haru whispered in the king's ear. "I want you to help me out of these clothes," his voice low and sultry. "If you think you're up for it."

Hajime didn't bother with a response. Instead, he showed how 'up for it' he was by picking Haru up and hurriedly carrying him toward their room. Haru squealed in delight at the alpha's antics.

"Don't drop me, Hajime!"

"Never," Hajime promised.

**.**

**.**

"The end," Hajime says, feeling pleased with himself.

On the other end, Tooru is quick to complain. "What do you mean the end? You can't end it like that!" he whines, "What happens next?"

"I think you know what happens next, Tooru." Hajime chuckles sheepishly. "It was our wedding night."

"I'm not talking about that, you pervert! Did Haru ever see his father again? What exactly did you do to his father?"

Hajime stood up and began to pace. The sun had begun to set and the crepuscular rays painted the city below in a faint tint. On the roof of the hotel, the wind was blowing gently, the smell of the ocean filling his nose. Taking a deep breath, Hajime inhaled the scent.

"Yes," he finally answered. "Haru saw his father again."

"What did you to do him? As punishment?" 

"I defanged him."

The omega gasped loudly. "Iwa-chan..."

Removing an alpha's fangs is not only brutal but humiliating as well. Banishing Danzo had been over the top; no alpha would dare show their face after having their fangs removed. Hajime can't say that he feels remorseful for his actions. Even now, he knows that if given the chance he'll make the same decision again.

"Please do not think ill of me, Tooru."

"I don't!" Tooru reassures him with a breathy laugh. "I'm just shocked, that's all. Did you ever tell Haru about his creepy father wanting to mate with him."

"...No."

"Iwa-chan," he scolds.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. He'd already been through so much."

Tooru is silent for a while. Hajime thinks that the omega is judging him and it makes him feel self-conscious. He knows that keeping that from Haru hadn't been right but he had done so with Haru's best interest in mind. An eternity seems to pass before Tooru is talking again.

"Promise me, Iwa-chan," he says, "Promise me that no matter how bad something is you won't keep it from me. Especially if it's concerning me."

Hajime has never been one to make a promise if he was unsure of his ability to keep it. So, he doesn't immediately respond. He takes the time to mull it over. In the end, he promises to never keep anything important from Tooru. The remainder of the phone call is carried on a lighter note. Tooru asks questions about the wedding, mainly the guests in attendance; he wants to know if any of the competitors had been sick with envy since Hajime had chosen Haru over them. 

Sometimes, the omega had the worse personality ever. Hajime couldn't understand why he actually likes that about Tooru. He thinks it's because Tooru's redeeming qualities outweigh his personality flaws significantly.

"Will you call me on my birthday?" asks Tooru.

"Of course I will."

"I wish you'd learn how to text so we can chat more."

"I know how to text!"

Tooru snickers. "Sure, Iwa-chan," he yawns.

"Isn't it nearing 3 am there?"

"Yeah."

"You should sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak, Iwa-chan."

"I'm hanging up."

They both know that he isn't going to do it. He's made the threat too many times to be taken seriously. Tooru even snorts. But the omega does agree that he needs to sleep. He'll be starting university soon and needs to fix his sleep schedule.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan."

"Goodnight, Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I didn't know how to end this. *shrugs*  
> Well, that's how Hajime and Haru met! I'm debating on adding more short stories in the future.(i.e. Tooru and Hajime having phone sex for the first time) And things like that. No promises~ 
> 
> Thank you manicpation for all of your help!! <3


End file.
